


Strong

by Shaye



Series: Trust Comes in Threes [8]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to be so strong all the time.”<br/>** Requested Tumblr Prompt **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

“You don’t have to be so strong all the time.” She doesn’t meet his eyes, just grips the automotive magazine a little bit tighter. “It’s okay to be scared.”

Sparing a glance in his direction, Happy huffs. “There’s nothing to worry about. Shit happens. He’s going to be fine.”

“Hap-”

“Doc, give it a rest.” She softens her tone. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“Well I am.”

“Talk to me,” Toby whispers as he moves to fill the seat next to her. “Please.” He wraps his arm around her shoulders.

She avoids his gaze, keeps her breathing level, tries desperately to focus on the article at hand. But it’s no use. He’s already wormed his way into her heart...and, to be perfectly honest, she’s let him.

Happy feels the terror, the anguish fill up inside her chest; she feels it claw at her heart and strangle her lungs until suddenly she can’t hold back any longer. He brushes his lips against her forehead as a quiet, choking sob breaks through her defenses. “It’s all my fault.”

“It’s not-”

“Yes, it is! He’s in the hospital because of me.” The words are muffled as Happy buries her head in Toby’s chest. “He could die and it’s all my fault. He could die.”

“Ralph is not going to die. Do you hear me?” Toby lifts her chin. “He’s going to live because you caught it.”

“I should have seen it sooner.” Happy shudders. “I was the one watching him. I was supposed to know.”

“You thought he was coming down with the flu. A lot of people think that,” Toby says.

“I’m a genius; I should know these things.”

“Hey, look at me.” He smooths his fingers over her tear-stained cheeks. “You’re not a doctor and meningitis isn’t something you see everyday.” He kisses her forehead. “Bringing Ralph here when you did is what saved his life.”

She sniffles, wrapping herself further into his embrace. “You sure?”

“Of course. Harvard MD.” He chuckles. Sobering, he adds, “I believe in you. You did everything right.”

“If you say so.” She gives up without a fight, much too exhausted to do more than lay her head against his chest.

“I say so.”


End file.
